Eternal Sorrow
by Silversparks309
Summary: A girl is in her room as she cries out. She slowly is losing everything. She seems to slowly be replaced by her friends. No one even notices that she never smiles anymore. Rated T for self harm and dark thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK this contains… self harm and thoughts of suicide. This was edited by multiple people but I, Silver, typed it and made the plot. There will be OOCness in this by some characters but please bear with it.**

* * *

A girl sits on a bed in her room alone, and in the dark, curled up in a ball. It is a night where you know the stars are in the sky but they are unseen, covered by the clouds. She thinks to herself, "Why is this happening to me?" This girl's once sun-kissed skin is now pale and her smooth face is now blotchy from crying for such a long period of time.

A few minutes later she pulls herself together and stands up. She wipes the tears from her face and goes inside her bathroom. She looks in the mirror. Her blonde hair had changed from a soft fountain of curls to a stringy tangled mess. Her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks had wet tear tracks.

"I look as terrible, as usual," she states, her voice cracking on the last few words. Her mouth feels as dry as a desert. She splashed cold water on her face and left her room, not bothering to close the door. She shuffles down the corridor of her home. She quietly passes her grandmother's room to prevent waking her. She silently goes down the stairs into the kitchen and gets a glass of water to hydrate her scratchy throat. She then heads up to her room once more and sticks her hand under her bed. She finds what she is searching for: a brown box.

She opens it and dumps out the contents; a picture of four girls: a redhead with pink eyes, a raven-haired girl with jade green eyes, a brunette with purple eyes, and herself. There were also names under each of the people: the redhead is known as Momoko, the raven is Kaoru, the brunette is Usagi, and herself being Miyako. Also inside the box is a razor and a hair curler. Miyako plugs in the curling iron and rolls up her sleeve. She takes the razor and quickly slides it across her arm, giving her some cuts. Blood rushes out through the cuts. But she does not feel it at all, unlike the first time she did this, when it hurt and she cried from the pain. She does this four more times before taking the now hot curling iron. She then jabs her arm six times with the curling iron, leaving various burn marks on her arm. As she thinks back to what drove her to do this harm to herself, she cries. Her best friends slowly stopped talking to her to the point where, in the hallways at her school, they wouldn't even acknowledge each other. They got new friends and she slowly felt replaced. Then they showed up. Every day, they have been standing by her locker after school, waiting for her. Once they finally gave up and left, she snuck by and retrieved what she needed. After everything they have done to her, she has been very cautious to prevent them from seeing her.

Finally, after crying for another hour, she finally loses her consciousness from drowsiness and falls into a sleep full of horrible nightmares.

* * *

**Ok the next chapter will be longer probably. And I am sorry for not updating I am moving and have been focusing on my school work. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter I am going to introduce "them." I'm going to give "them" English names. I apologize but this will have major OOCness. Read the bottom important message.**

* * *

Soon after Miyako fell asleep she wakes up due to her alarm clock going off. She slams her fist on the clock and starts to get ready for school as if last night never happened. She showers and gets dressed. She is wearing a some black jeans and a black t-shirt with the word 'dead' on it in red, and wears her hair down with a slight curl at the edges. After getting forgotten she decided to ditch the skirts and wear jeans and shorts. She only wears her pigtails once in a while but mostly wears it down. She sometimes dyes her bangs blue or black. She walks down the stairs and made her grandma and herself some simple bacon and eggs. This reminds her of Kaoru whose favorite food was bacon and eggs. She does not cry because she is used to pain and the feeling of emptiness. She leaves the food for her Obasan on the table and walks to school.

The villains haven't been up to something for the past year and a half so she could focus on school. But she couldn't hang out with the others while crime fighting due to this. She still goes to the lab, and so do the others just never at the same time. As she gets to school and approaches her locker she sees "them," The ones who cause her so much pain. Thier names were Ashley, Himeko, and Rifka they at first were really unpopular and bratty but ever since they started bullying her they rapidly started getting more popular. She froze for a second before walking over to her locker. She is not going to let them make her already miserable day get any worse. Once they see her they begin attacking her with insults.

"Oh look the bitch is here". Himeko says with her annoying nasally voice. She tries to seem strong by not letting them see her pain.

" Wow you don't have anything better to do than bother me. Get a life whores" she

firmly say. A look of anger goes across their faces and Miyako enjoys their shade of red.

"Well at least we have friends you loner. Maybe you should shrivel up and die somewhere. Then no one would have to see you ugly face" Himeko screeches. She don't say anything at first, her bangs cover her eyes. After a few seconds she speaks in a dark tone " You should watch what you say maybe one day someone will kill themselves because of what you say." She looks them all dead in the eye. Her eyes are dark and cold not what most are used to. They all take a step back fearfully. "Maybe someday it will be you in that position." She then walks away to class with a dark aura around her. The crowds part as she walks by like she is Noah walking through an ocean.

_**Time Skip to the end of school.**_

Once she ends schools has decides she wants to get home as soon as possible. Throughout the day they were insulting her and making her feel worse. No matter how much dodging she does she cannot avoid them. She goes to her locker, luckily they aren't there so she runs to her locker and gets ready to go home. She runs home eager to get home after her daily harassment. Once she gets home she finds a note it states Miyako I have to go to see a friend who has a illness. I'll be gone for about a week. There's food in the fridge so you don't have to cook any dinner while I am gone. -Love Your Obasan. Miyako starts to panic her obasan is half the reason she is in control of herself. She has to act normal around her so she does not notice her distress. Now that she is home alone she might not be able to stop her sorrow from taking hold of herself. She breathes deeply and tries to relax but ultimately fails. She after a while breaks down crying; crying because her friends haven't talked to her, crying because she feels alone and empty, crying because the things Himeko and her entourage has been saying to her. Sh cries for a while until she gets so dehydrated that cannot cry tears anymore so only sobs and sounds of agony escape her mouth. After crying until she can no more her throat is raspy and her eyelids heavy she once again slips into a slumber full of happy memories of her friends. Despite her dehydration she cries a bit in her sleep. Few of her tears are actual blood because she has no more water in her system. Miyako repeats this process for about two more days. On the third day which is a bit overcast she is exceptionally depressed and after school stands on top of the school roof. She looks down from the top of the building whether or not to jump and plummet to her death. She thinks jumping is hard enough, getting the courage to jump. But falling is probably the worst part; having those last few seconds to regret, forgive, and the worse think. Thinking causes most cases of depression, being alone with your thoughts a very dangerous thing. Thoughts of doubt and hate running though you mind. She wants to jump but her human survival and doubts cause her to walk to the stairs of the roof and downstairs to the inside of the school. As she does a tear of blood slips from her eye.

* * *

**I'm sorry if its bad I am getting this off of self experience and feelings. I'm sorry for the long update again. It takes time for me to write stories and plus I am writing many stories and chapters now. Also I am sorry because I had written this chapter a long time ago.  
**

**Also I have started a pole if this should be a blues story of solely on Miyako.**


End file.
